


Turn to Stone

by neeash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, freewheeling italics user, well this spiralled out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeash/pseuds/neeash
Summary: where one night alec wakes up to magnus' demon eyes.





	Turn to Stone

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah this happened.

**Turn to Stone**

 

_Deft fingers that were sculpted like a glove in congruence to the bow’s grip; caressed the bow as one may do to a lover, tenderly and somewhat wistfully. From years of abuse to their hands, the archer wielded calloused palms that were too rough to be gentle and too malformed to love, as they only knew the path of an authoritarian soldier._

_They had no time for emotions._

_The arrow sliced through the air, yielding to the trajectory the archer set, barbarically maiming particles in its wake to render the wind reedy as it cried out in protest against the coerced penetration. Rivulets of blood walked and twirled the archer’s hands in a slow dance, leaving behind lacerated flesh that never had enough time to completely heal._

_Dead skin growing over more dead skin._

_No sound left their lips, nothing that could account as redundancy, for the archer was a puppet freighted with curbing threads that dictated their every move into ones clinically driven._

_They had no autonomy._

_The archer wasn’t an archer, not a soldier nor a person, and perhaps not even a nothing…_

                  Alec woke with a gentle start, quiet pants leaving his parched lips as he blinked rapidly in the looming darkness of the bedroom to regain a semblance of vision. Within moments he was able to feebly differentiate between the undulating silhouettes of wardrobes, jettisoned miscellany of which was without doubt Magnus’ trademark- and a pair of bright, lurid yellow eyes that gleamed like unblinking stars in front of the door.

                  An unceremonious yelp smothered Alec’s eardrums as he swiftly shot up from his lax position on the bed, ruffling the sheets beneath him and biting down on his lip to halt his voice. The eyes glared at him like balls of unforgiving fire, gaudy and feline in nature as the slitted pupils bled inky black while they augmented in size, appearing bottomless like black holes ready to devour Alec whole into nothing, _nothing, nothing_ -

                  “Alexander?”

                  Light burgeoned the room as if the sun was under their command, providing complete visual clarity for Alec who squinted at the sudden change. Whatever initial trepidation tickled at his nerves had mostly diminished when he caught familiarity at the sight of Magnus; fatigue lining the slump of his shoulders and his clothes askew.

                  Sweat matted his forehead and Alec brushed a hand through his dark hair, cringing at the damp textured tresses as he let out a breath, “oh, Magnus. It’s you.”

                  Amusement tilted Magnus’ pink lips upwards, though the daunting shadows under his eyes revealed his irrefutable tired state. “It’s me. Were you expecting someone else, handsome?”

                  “No,” gulped Alec, an inconceivable consternating feeling ebbing at his usual reaction to seeing his boyfriend especially after so long, one where he would instantly be there, kissing him softly and tucking him into bed by his side, warm and familiar. “Of course not.”

                  Magnus studied him, his garish golden eyes like pricking pins of flames burning Alec who couldn’t help but squirm under it, still under the possession of half-consciousness to get a full hold of reality just yet. Something like a conscience mentally conversed with Alec, sending slithers of unwitting fear down his spine as he forced himself to match Magnus’ yellow gaze.

                  “Are you okay? You sounded like you woke up from a nightmare.” Magnus frowned, inching closer to the shadowhunter whose bones gave a slight quake as the serpentine eyes, beamingly fluorescent under the harsh light moved closer to him. _So close._ “My, you’re sweating a lot-“

                  “Your eyes.”

                  _Too close_.

                  The words left Alec’s lips without any consideration to the repercussions that could ensue, a quiet relieved sigh following them as it filtered the rest of the anxiety out of him given that Alec had acknowledged the cause. Any sort of catatonic trace was gone and Alec was faced with a firm grasp of reality as he consciously took in Magnus’ presence and appearance, smiling dumbly before he recalled what he had just said.

                  As if a switch had been flicked, Magnus froze for a protruding moment with every millisecond like knives carving the words _youfuckingidiot_ into Alec while he just watched the remnants of dormant walls weakly build up again, shielding Magnus from the rest of the world. It was like envisioning fickle fingers that were weathered from age heave protective boulders around Magnus, the action defensive with the suggestions of offense.

Alec hadn’t seen that protective cocoon in a while, hadn’t been an outsider for years as Magnus learnt to let him in, though with acquiescent arms while onlookers were jaded and unknowing of Magnus’ truth. Of the vulnerable, raw and honest parts to Magnus that made him _Magnus_ \- and Alec resolutely remained by his side through it all.

                  And yet, he had been the instigator this time. As if Alec was the one building the wall back up, with his scarred, calloused hands. What a fucking joke.

                  “I’m sorry,” Magnus said curtly, drawing back from his stance of beckoning toward Alec and settling his ringed hands at his side. The rings _cli-clinked_ as they brushed past the metal embedded on his belt. “I didn’t realise. I guess I’m too tired.”

                  A paroxysm of guilt boiled within Alec who clambered out of the bed in a hurry, the satin sheets coiled around one of his legs like a vice so that he was still attached to the duvet. And the action was incongruously comical. Magnus blinked at him, the glamour already sheathed on while he was in the midst of removing a necklace, as if he didn’t care about Alec’s statement.

                  Alec ignored his own contraption. “I didn’t mean it like that, I meant-“ But what _did_ he mean?

What else could warrant his reaction except for the fact that Alec was _scared_ of him? Uncomfortable with seeing such a psychedelic barrage of yellow and gold that reminded him of hellish fire that took a dip in heaven. Alec shook himself in an attempt to rid himself of the thought, that he was actually scared of Magnus’ demonic side.

Because he wasn’t, not in the way Magnus was prone to presume. Sure, Alec feared what those long fingers- that danced with such fluidity as if they had extra joints, moving to a motif unknown to man as they synchronised to a divine tune, containing a suggestive flourish to the way they wreathed through the air- could do. They way Magnus rubbed the pads of his fingers together to garner up crackling friction that coalesced in amorphous energy, hued by pith.

The magic behind warlocks frightened even the strongest of shadowhunters, had them kill out of fear of subjugation instead of necessity and Alec knew- knew that Magnus could pulverise him to the ground in a hasty second, a lilting snap of his fingers.

 _Dust and ashes_.

Although Alec loved Magnus, regardless of the demonic traces to his mien because on Magnus, those eyes were scarily stunning.  

Alec loved him more than anything, loved him with every inch of his being and wanted to cradle him insufferably close, feel the rush of warmth that sang home and _entomb_ him with his presence. So all Magnus could see, feel, breathe was Alec and then all they knew was each other.

                  But time was surpassing his possessive thoughts, purging Alec’s ability to respond with something emotionally stemmed and just state the obvious, his hand hanging outstretched towards Magnus to take like a person handing out a flyer on the streets. Eager to get their job done. “I was just surprised to see you, is all. _Sorry_. I missed you.”

                  There was a scintilla of reluctance before Magnus clasped his hand, almost non-existent but it hung heavy in the air Alec breathed in, drying out his insides like he was a prime cut of meat. A wind of suffocation danced with Alec’s nausea as he struggled on one leg to stand upright so he was thankful for Magnus’ grasp, which tugged him out of the duvet. They stood in front of each other, Alec’s large, archer hand in Magnus’ lithe ones.

                  “I missed you too, sweetheart,” smiled Magnus, tenor so sweetly gentle that it made Alec gulp because even though they conversed on the phone during their separation, hearing and having Magnus’ voice so close to him did salacious wonders for him. “I’m sorry I woke you, I tried to be quiet.”

                  Alec shook his head, fingers dancing over the rings on his boyfriend’s hands as he pulled him closer, the scent of sweat and burnt sugar breaching him. “You didn’t, not really. How was London?”

                  “Busy.” Magnus pithily commented with a kohl-lined eye roll that Alec realised was smudged a little at the corner. “But it was nice catching up with Ragnor. He gave me some of his self-brewed mull wine that I think you’d like.”

                  With a mindless hum, Alec was only half paying attention as his eyes raked over Magnus’ exposed chest. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned revealing his clavicle that Alec caught himself staring at countless times, eyes dragging over the undulated collarbone that was pulled taut against his brown skin, smooth and toned with hard-earned muscle.

He wanted to press his thumb into the hollow of Magnus’ throat, bite dark bruises all over his neck and feel the contractions of his abdominal muscles while he did so. To completely mark him with his touch, with prints of his fingers and teeth engravings and mix their scents together so neither could differentiate the origin of any aromatic ether.

And Alec wanted Magnus to understand. To know. To _be_.

                  A moment of silence followed them; something like a haunting that Alec cringed in discomfort at, absent-minded words flying out of his mouth so he could dispel the anxiety.

                  “You look so fucking hot.”

                  And Magnus did with his tight leather pants outlining his legs, chains hanging from one of them and his revealing shirt paired with matching accessories. His hair was tousled from portal recoil and cheeks still shiny from the morning’s sprinkle of glitter but Alec thought Magnus shone plenty without it.

                  Magnus’ eyes were a dark shine under the light. “Do I now?”

                  “Yeah.” Alec nodded, trailing his fingers through Magnus’ hair and lightly massaging the undercut. “Want to have sex?”

                  “What?”

                  What- indeed, thought Alec- the fuck was he saying? He could feel that raging arousal that burned his insides delicately, weak teasing flames that kitten licked at Alec’s nerves as he took in his boyfriend. Magnus’ eyebrows were drawn up in incredulity but there was a mirthful dusting of pink across his cheeks, his eyes a swirling darkness of umber, like the bitter coffee Alec drank every morning. And god did Alec want to hook himself up on that drug.  

                  With the words already naked in the open, Alec allowed himself a brief moment to imagine, pondering on what he wanted to do to Magnus- to lay him out bare, like a freshly blossomed flower that mindlessly waited for nature to conquer it.

                  Alec kissed Magnus’ palm as it cupped his cheek, the rings cool against the increasing flush of his body as his mind circled around the topic of having sex with Magnus. “It’s been over a week since we’ve seen each other, surely that calls for some reconciliation sex.”

                  “ _Reconciliation sex_?” Magnus repeated airily, a weary smile creasing fond lines into his face. “You know, Alec, usually I’d be up for it but I’m kind of tired today.”

However provocation was lacing Magnus’ voice despite his obvious fatigued posture and those who weren’t as competitively susceptible to such taunts like Alec or Magnus, would have overlooked it so it was warranted when Alec pursued his suggestion.

But the shadowhunter couldn’t help but wonder at the back of his mind whether Magnus’ rejection was only due to his yearn for respite, couldn’t help but think that he himself had dug out repressed memories with his bare hands and nails, intrusively raked the fibres raw before Magnus glamoured his eyes, shutting out everything including Alec.

                  _As if Alec hadn’t been there for him_ , _through frustration and tears and pain_ -

                  “Are you sure you’re my Magnus? The Magnus I know would never turn down sex like this.”

                  Magnus laughed at the mock serious expression plastered on Alec’s face, straightening the crease in his brows with careful fingers. “You make it sound as if I’m an insatiable beast. Alexander, you must know that not even demons have endless libido.”

                  The mention of Magnus’ demonic heritage almost caught Alec off guard, but he hung on, was walking on the thinnest thread. He had no time to decode the intention behind Magnus pointing that fact out if he didn’t want to make it a big deal than it actually was, and perhaps there was nothing to infer from it.

But maybe there was. And maybe Magnus knew that Alec knew so he let the silence drawl out, pricking discomfort into the atmosphere that seemed to heat up along with their reciprocating touches and unspoken words. Alec still hadn’t apologised for what he said, not really, but the topic had already been brushed away and to tersely bring it back up didn’t reassure him that it would go well for either of them.

So maybe Alec could apologise not with words, but with his scarred hands that knew the violence that Magnus had seen throughout his years. To press his fingers in the depth of his back, wring out the knots of tension and make Magnus _feel_ his sorrow.

“Perhaps I can be convinced…” Magnus enunciated slowly, his red polished nails gently lining a titillating path from the top of Alec’s neck to his clothed chest, pressing the pad of his finger to Alec’s left nipple.

An electrifying thrum of alarm made Alec widen his eyes as he caught sight of the glint of a challenge scintillating in Magnus’ eyes and the shiver that raked his body when Magnus flicked his hardening nipple set him off like wildfire. Alec wasted no more time and pressed his lips against Magnus’, relinquishing a quiet, content sigh when both mouths parted for each other and he could feel the wet heat of his boyfriend’s tongue licking his own, sending his heart racing and blood boiling.

A million things ran through Alec’s mind, some classed under the suitability of the situation considering the latent tension in the air. But his other thoughts that branched from hedonism undermined whatever trace of rectitude Alec had left when he separated his lips from Magnus, panting and staring at him firmly. “Are you going to let me take care of you?”

The words were hot and allowed Alec’s lips to brush against Magnus’ at each syllable, heightening the heat coursing through his veins as Magnus groaned with a nebulous gaze. “ _Alec_.”

Alec’s chest raised up and down, his mind like a revolving door that was solely fixated on Magnus and his pleasure. “Do you want me to take you apart, piece by piece? To touch every single inch of you. Wring you out dry until you’re begging me to stop. Do you want that, Magnus?”

At the arousing words that filled Magnus’ mind with pure filth at the promise of what Alec was going to do to him, he breathed shakily and chased Alec’s lips, carding ringed fingers through his dark hair to violently pull him closer, fitting their chests together so that Magnus’ necklaces engraved shapes into Alec’s pale skin even over his clothes. But before Alec was completely possessed under indulgence, he retracted his pulsing lips and smiled at the frustrated whine that Magnus sounded at the loss. Or perhaps it was him.

“Tell me, Magnus. Will you let me take care of you?”

Their eyes found each other, and Alec willed to break down the walls of his glamour, drink in the honest physical essence that structured Magnus and apprise him of his undeniable beauty. He yearned to strip Magnus down to the bone, completely exposed and naked and _see_ into him, be privy of all that encapsulated Magnus and commit it to memory. Alec needed to patch up the setback in their relationship and perhaps he was overreacting but he knew that unless he at least tried to, he wouldn’t be able to get a hold of whether it deeply affected Magnus or not.

There was a glass like fragility to Magnus that everyone was unaware of because it made up a fraction of the fortress he was, but he could be vulnerable and Alec didn’t want to shatter it. Didn’t want to be like everyone else that left him behind and cracked apertures into his glass, leaving Magnus to hold himself up on the precipice of completely breaking apart. Alec wanted to be there, something constant that repaired Magnus’s fissures and worked together with him to fix all that was razed.

Even if he was the perpetuator.

Magnus looked on at Alec, bruised lips and flushed cheeks, eyes relaying nothing and for the sake of brevity, just said, “ _yes_.”

                  And then they were kissing again as if they had never stopped, cumulative pleasure like fiery pits in their abdomens as they breathed in each other’s air. The carnal force of erogenous lips pressed insistently against each other provided impetuses for their bodies to slam onto the bed without a second reconsideration, which was fine for the both of them, _more_ than fine. Alec gave a little muffled “ _hmphf_ ” while Magnus crashed on top of him, knocking the breath out of him as he gasped when Magnus finally paused in their lip lock, eyes dimmed and hazy with lust. He looked down at his shadowhunter.

Emotions flashed like morse code in Alec’s eyes as he shared a silent conversation with Magnus, ratifying their agreement with the trust they built up their time together.

 _You can take me_.

_But can you take me?_

He was panting under his breath, the weight of Magnus on top of him heavy enough to be a little painful but it was the kind that was endorsed because of the inexplicable safety it provided him and Alec couldn’t put into words how much he needed it now that he knew of its existence.

“Your belt,” Alec murmured, shuffling under Magnus but stroking through his hair all the while, unable to part his marred fingers from perfection. “It’s digging into my-“

“Oh! Sorry, darling,” Magnus apologised with a peal of laughter, his cheeks and ears dyed pink as he rolled gracefully off Alec to plant himself on his back in the same position. “I guess this was the wrong time to wear the studded one. I hope nothing’s irremediably broken.”

                  Alec rolled his eyes, drinking in Magnus’ giggles with his mouth in a fervent motion, the heat never leaving them despite the quick intercession. He could feel the hints of fatigue that hindered Magnus’ endeavour of proceeding with foreplay, his touches weren’t as vigorous or swift but Alec didn’t mind; he was doing this both for himself _and_ Magnus, wanted to try to show Magnus how much he actually meant. So when Magnus’ fingers skittered under his shirt, manicured nails painlessly sharp against his skin, Alec took a hold of his hands while he hovered above him.

                  “No, not today, Magnus. Remember, I’m going to take care of you. Completely. I just want you to take it. Can you do that for me?”

                  With a pronounced nod, Alec felt the consequent pliancy of Magnus’ limbs as his hands held no more reservation and let themselves be placed above his head, seated on pillows like they were about to have a nap, and stringing himself out like the loosening of a bowstring as they resumed kissing.

                  There was something inimitably rejuvenating about kissing Magnus what with the velvety taste of his distinct flavour, the salacious twine of his tongue and the graze of teeth that never failed to cause Alec to whine helplessly at. He could feel the vibrations of unsaid words as Magnus breathed into his mouth, drank in his response with quiet sounds he unwittingly made in his throat. Alec absently wondered whether Magnus was aware of the little pleasant hums he made when they made out, but he savoured each and every alternating octave with the unconscious challenge of yearning to hear more.

                  Probing deeper into the crevice of Magnus’ mouth, a coursing heat burgeoned like the first flints of immature flames across his body, animating his nerves and causing him to advance his own lips down the column of Magnus’ neck, biting and sucking bruises to mark him like a territorial wolf.

In response, Magnus bared his neck with a fervent arch of his body, his arms weakly sliding around Alec’s waist that the recipient easily purged with a jerk. Considering Magnus’ habitual reciprocation that was riddled with fatigue and the order of reticence, he subserviently gave his arms respite as Alec bit down at a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

                  “ _Oh_ ,” Magnus whined audibly, his teeth catching on his bottom lip as Alec ardently sucked and licked at the reddening mark. “That’s nice, Alec.” Then he gave a jolted shiver that lightly racked his bones, his thighs momentarily tensing and toes curling for a few seconds before he watched as Alec wordlessly ran fingers along his shoulders, outlining the item of clothing that clad his torso.

                  During the warm touches, Magnus twitched every so often in the heightening apprehension of Alec’s next move and the slow building heat around them thrummed like the bridge of a song. Fuck, Alec just wanted to tear this man apart, have him bend and break under the pressure of his archer hands.

                  “Magnus, are you aware?” Alec spoke into the air while he slowly unclasped the few buttons left on his shirt. “You prance around like _this_.” He skimmed his nervous-induced bitten nails along Magnus’ abdomen, admirably observing the subsequent muscle movement and withholding the upwards bucking action of Magnus’ hips as Alec draped the lower half of his body across them. “And it makes me wonder whether you realise that there are many who want to fucking wreck you. To make you scream. To fuck you _and_ be fucked by you. Do you know that, Magnus?”

                  With a purring moan that died like the whirring of a train’s engine, Magnus craned his neck to catch Alec’s gaze, brown eyes ablaze with a dew of unrestrained desire. “Alec, you better use that filthy mouth of yours and kiss me.”

                  So Alec shoved his tongue into Magnus’ parted mouth, fixing himself up with another brisk dose of his boyfriend’s taste before swiftly latching his mouth elsewhere, running swathes of spit along the planes of brown skin and occasionally scratching his cheeks against errant necklaces. He felt Magnus’ ringed fingers tug at his hair in the hopes of prolonging their kiss but Alec had to do more, see more, and make Magnus _feel it more_.

By all the angels, Alec wanted to _pestle_ Magnus into flawless modicums that he could carry with him everywhere, bit-by-bit as slow and lovingly as possible. He wanted to delve deeper than Magnus allowed him to go, to transcend past his limits and become the first one to _know_ Magnus Bane.

“You like it when I talk to you like this, don’t you?” asked Alec as he browsed his mouth over the ridges of Magnus’ abs, feeling the painful restriction of his boxers prevent his own cock from standing fully erect but his personal pleasure was of last priority.

Magnus trembled, his legs tensing but his voice was as confident, _controlled_ , as always. “I do darling, almost as much as your cock. You gonna get it out for me?”

Slightly breathless, Alec felt the cooling necklaces that lay askew across his chest disparate to Magnus’ warm skin, and took refuge in the low temperature. “You’re impossible, Magnus.”

“Thanks babe, I’ve had centuries to hone it.”

With a light smile, Alec decided to ignore him and carry on with his initial advance. “Well, I love it. I love seeing how your pretty body reacts, by the angel, you’re so fucking beautiful, Magnus.”

There was a beat of a silence that iced Alec’s vision for a second and he stopped, his eyes pleading with lustful desperation as he looked into the dissonant torrent of emotions whirling like picture frames on Magnus’ face. Alec had to make Magnus believe him. “You know I didn’t mean harm before- about your eyes.”

But Magnus didn’t reply, he simply looked on at Alec and watched the way he was quaking above him, the way Alec’s fingers trembled and failed. Even though Magnus was physically below, he possessed every iota of control- he was Alec’s puppeteer.

 _Dance for me_ , _my love_.

That wasn’t what Alec wanted though. He was in control; he wanted Magnus to know that- to be aware that he operated things at the current moment. Because if Magnus wasn’t relinquishing control, it meant that he was on guard, that he didn’t trust Alec and Alec couldn’t cope with that.

“They’re beautiful, Magnus.”

But Magnus only smiled, warm gentle fingers that smelt of charred magic that brushed through his hair. “You’re beautiful, Alec.”

 _No_.

This wasn’t what Alec wanted- not at that moment. He didn’t want this time to be highlighting his importance, he needed Magnus to realise, accept his own worth and his beauty. Alec needed to take the reigns and be in power and usurper Magnus.

Old habits died hard, especially those that had been beaten and scarred into you from centuries ago. They had brainwashed and tainted Magnus’ young brain with shame for who he was. So Alec’s fearful reaction, though unwitting, was sure to remind Magnus of the fact that he was deemed despicable because of his demonic heritage- but Alec didn’t think that, of course not. Magnus was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Alec brought himself up with renewed vigour, his body sandwiched between Magnus’ legs as he carried on with his previous activity, fitting his fingers underneath the silky shirt decorated with intricate patterns and bringing it down Magnus’ shoulders and arms. Though it proved to be stretch seconds longer because of their positions, Alec simply used to extra time to lightly massage the bundles of muscles knotted in Magnus’ biceps, feeling that wave of reassurance ebb at his hesitation of continuation because despite the obvious strength Magnus posed, he was there,

Whether on not he was subservient under Alec’s control.

“You know, sometimes I think about the things you could do to me,” Alec found himself saying, accented in a plea while palming his way down Magnus’ arms to momentarily entwine their fingers. Scarred against unscarred. “With these arms, with your magic, you could tear me in two-“

“Alec-“

“But you wouldn’t, _would you_?”

It was desperation that bled from Alec’s voice like liquefied metal that blacksmiths utilised to forge weapons and he used the tone to fight.

He watched Magnus gulp, the bop of his Adam’s apple and the way he closed his eyes, barred from seeing into. “ _No_.”

It was ambivalent in that moment what answer Alec gravitated towards, his mind nebulous with arousal and the soft, warm feeling of Magnus beneath him that he only knew to cast his eyes away from Magnus’ caged face and focus on unbuckling his belt.

The metal studs were sharp and pricked his skin, but he relented for the response of Magnus writhing impatiently because Alec’s hands were so close to his erection but they paid no special attention to the growing bulge. When the wayward belt was discarded, Magnus blew out a sigh as if it were a rope constricting him and he’d just finally broken free but Alec didn’t think it wise for Magnus to be so lax, oh not now or then he’d break. Maybe.

“I love these pants. They’re my favourite,“ Alec commented, using his large hands to grasp a hefty amount of thigh in either one, lifting them up an inch from the bed. “Because look at how godforsaken tight they are, like fuck Magnus, are you doing this on purpose? You may as well be wearing nothing at all.”

“Oh Alexander, just take them off. Please,” Magnus said breathlessly, shifting his legs so that they spread akimbo in Alec’s clutch, the movement rustling the necklaces still chained around his neck.

Though Alec countered with the immediate request by fondling with the fleshy part of Magnus’ thighs, watching as the leather creased with every touch and caught the overhead light reflected on them in patches like how sunlight spilled from mesh curtains.

Alec was no stranger to leather considering every Lightwood owned at least one leather jacket but on Magnus, the way the material stretched around his long legs like an endless distraction, it was sinful and Alec was definitely going to hell. But as much as he adored the pants, it was only logical to remove them in case they were ruined by other means.

The leather trousers walked down Magnus’ legs with the aid of Alec’s prying fingers, sweat creating a slick of friction that only lengthened the amount of time it would have usually taken to remove them. Alec could vaguely smell the scent of burnt sugar, what with his head being so close to Magnus’ hands and assumed that the man was surely but slowly ebbing away at his self-control, unconsciously raising the temperature of the room. Letting go and that was fucking great.

                  Magnus’ writhing did nothing to alleviate the fiery pleasure that led for Alec’s cock to strain heavily against the restraint of his briefs. When the trousers were collected around Magnus’ shins, Alec gave in and gyrated his hips down, groaning deeply as his cock met Magnus’ that was shielded by expensive silk. His nerves spasmed, as if ignited by a bolt of electricity, invigorating Alec’ plan of unravelling Magnus into tendrils and containing his self-control into a box that he locked.

                  _Take you apart_.

                  Without warning, Alec mouthed at Magnus’ clothed cock, feeling the obscene hardness gnaw at his calibre of functionality because the feeling of something so stiff in his mouth boiled the heat in his abdomen to impossible temperatures. There were lilting whimpers that Magnus synchronised into a lascivious symphony, each and every beat traversing in tenor and fuck, Alec wanted Magnus to scream a couple of octaves higher.

                  Wet silk moistened with Alec’s spit and Magnus’ precome outlined his erect member, the shape so thrillingly familiar to Alec he hooked his fingers under the waistband and painfully dragged it over the head with such slow precision that Magnus fisted the sheets beneath him, eyes glaring fire. “Alexander, gods. Just take it off! You’ll kill me at this speed.”

                  “Oh honey, don’t be so dramatic,” Alec cooed as he licked his lips, already salivating at the sight of naked Magnus on display.

Alec could feel the vehement magnitude of Magnus rolling his eyes before they widened as he engulfed the head of his cock in one smooth glide. Trails of precome danced on his tongue, running down his throat and _into_ Alec who forced more of the length past his lips that were brandished with saliva.

The feeling of Magnus, so hot and heavy and close in his mouth, burgeoned the increasing hunger that was starved from touch so Alec just pilfered more. He let Magnus coil his hair around his fingers the movement as malleable as a trapeze artists’ ribbons, buried under the gaps of his rings as he painfully tugged at Alec’s scalp. It singed a burning sensation that only further encouraged him, causing Alec to moan gutturally as he swallowed against the stiffness in his mouth.

“You’re so… _good_ to me,” Magnus breathed out, his voice hitched in a tight vice of composure and his eyes squeezed shut, a locked door. “Oh Alexander. That’s it, keep going.”

Delving deeper, Alec ran his tongue along the protruding veins of Magnus’ dick, piquant, viscous fluid flowing through him like an elixir as he sucked at the tip, pressing his bruised lips on the sensitive slit that dribbled more bitter liquid. Magnus was lightly gyrating his hips, a gradual circular motion like he was the globe spinning on its axis and fuck it if Magnus wasn’t Alec’s world.

 _Give it up_.

 _All of it_.

 _Give in_.

He slammed his hands on Magnus’ hipbones, pressing them back to the bed after an especially sybarite arch that had Alec gasp on a choke as Magnus’ cock prodded further in his throat than he was ready for, making him nose his pubic hair and reiterate the soreness of his unhinged jaw. The erratic whistle of moans leaving Magnus was like raising the volume up and down on a remote, editing the pitch and tone in accordance to the drag of Alec’s tongue, the scrape of his teeth and suction of his pink, red lips smothered in spit.

Although Alec couldn’t see whether Magnus’ glamour had been shucked off, he could smell a stronger potency of burnt sugar past his musk and sandalwood perfumed skin, indicating that next step of decompression. And that played into Alec’s plan, for Magnus to completely unravel the pressure of expectations and perfection and power. He craved Magnus all exposed so he could drown him in actions that proved that just that was enough and that he was sorry for being an idiot with a clunk for a brain.

_That he was beautiful no matter what_

he _said_.

When Magnus’ thighs began to tremble, like how the ground might shake before the cracking of an earthquake, Alec took that chance to free one hand from its grip and run the blunt of his nail across Magnus’ perineum. A litter of increasing moans and “ _AlexanderAlexanderAlexander_ ”’s hounded the shadowhunter’s ears as he reciprocated to the bucking of his hips, letting Magnus’ cock subjugate his gag reflex.

The room held a scorching atmosphere, the air humid and hot like molten lava was upon them, the scent of saccharinity so sickeningly pungent before Magnus gasped, breathless and spilling come down Alec’s throat, hands pressing his face closer to his cock so he could ride his orgasm out.

Strings of come exuded from Magnus’ softening dick, Alec swallowing what he could, slurping up the last drops as some dribbled out from the corner of his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose throughout the period, beadings tears welled in his eyes as he spluttered on Magnus’ come, but continued to do it until there was nothing left.

Alec felt the ache of his own erection, pushing back against the waistband of his boxers that were moistened with rivulets of precome. If Magnus touched Alec, right then in that moment he would be doubling over in his own orgasm but he panted long gulps of oxygen when he retracted his mouth, inhaling and exhaling as he caught himself before he lost it completely.

That’d just be retrograde at its finest.

High on oxytocin, Magnus was stretched out on the bed like a sated cat that had found the perfect position to sleep in, a dazed smile creasing his face yet his eyes were still brown but gentle. “That felt good…give me a moment and I’ll do the same to you.”

A light frown pursed Alec’s lips, almost petulant and he spread Magnus’ legs away from each other so he could seat himself comfortably between them, looking down at him. “But I want to fuck you.”

 _Yellow_.

A sudden lustre of gold flickered in Magnus’ eyes, like someone had just briefly turned on the lights only to turn them off but Alec saw it, was certain that he had. There was no mistaking the luminescent hue that momentarily appeared he couldn’t pin it down on the catching of light because corporeal Magnus hadn’t moved- the demon inside him had. It was as if it was being coy, hiding behind Magnus’ powerful façade but Alec knew it wasn’t down to that. Magnus _was_ the demon.  

“Are you sure, Alec?” Magnus asked, voice dimmed a little because of the previous high but there was a teasing tilt to his smile- another challenge. “You look like you’re ready to go. I bet if I just rubbed that cock of yours for a second, you’d come straight away.”

But Alec wasn’t letting this go. He was desperate, terribly so, his cock dangerously heavy and leaking in his boxers as he sighed out the shiver that tickled his spine like taunting kisses. This man was going to kill him one day. “Sta-stamina rune. My stele’s right there.”

“Honey, you do that and we’ll be fucking well into the morning.”

 _Can’t take it?_ “Nothin’ we haven’t done before.” _Won’t take it?_

_Don’t want it?_

Before Magnus could respond, Alec splayed his hands over his bare thighs, sweaty and damp. He had to push, gear Magnus to the edge of the cliff- “I thought you said you could handle it?” –and blindly fall into the abyss with him.

There was another split second of dancing gold swimming at the brim of Magnus’ eyes as he stared up at Alec, who loomed over him like a shadow. “Did you forget who you’re talking to?”

No, Alec hadn’t forgotten, was acutely aware of every single fibre of Magnus’ being ever present beside him, the radiating warmth of his flesh and scent of his sweat. But neither had Alec failed to recall _what_ Magnus was nor did he ever wish to forget. The essence of what he was, that concoction of human and demon all birthed into the bones and sinew that made Magnus. He would never forget.

Alec leant forward, grunting as his dick grazed Magnus’ abdomen, the friction so painfully minuscule but he just licked Magnus’ bottom lip, latching on the flesh with his teeth as he _pulled_. Magnus made a pleasurable sound hitched with surprise and wasted no time shoving his tongue into Alec’s mouth, tasting his own release and pushing himself up on his elbows for support.

“I know exactly who you are,” Alec whispered in a hush, breath ghosting over the wetness of Magnus’ lips as he kissed him for a moment. “Magnus Bane. The strongest, most beautiful…fucking god.”

A stare of unrestrained love was present in Magnus’ expression, the kind lines of fondness like soft stokes of a paintbrush and eyes such a glaringly, bottomless brown that it made Alec withdraw a sudden breath. There was a distinct intensity behind them that no one could hold for someone who wasn’t special to them and Alec tried to return the gaze tenfold, brushing his lips across Magnus’ cheeks, kissing that beauty spot above his eyebrow and breathing him in.

 _You’re my perfect of perfect_.

Then with a gentle smile, Magnus ran a hand through Alec’s damp hair matted with sweat. “Always surprising me, Alexander. The way you can speak so crude one second and so sweetly the next.”

“I have the best teacher.”

“Mhm,” Magnus hummed a tender sound, saturated with love and lust. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve learnt, pretty boy?”

 _He’s talking to you_.

The nostalgic nickname held a mild buzzing in Alec’s head, his mind whirling past memories of their first interactions, the first wave of feelings and denial and surrender. He owed it all to this man. Everything.

“Gladly,” Alec replied, finishing their conversation with a chaste kiss that materialised the words he couldn’t quite say, the ones that were lugged deep within him but he wanted Magnus to feel them. To know how much he meant. How much Alec loved, loved, loved him.

Magnus ran nails across his hips and tapped Alec’s pelvic bone, which consequently erupted a breathless groan from him as his briefs had vanished somewhere in the loft. The liberation was welcoming and Alec used the chance to rub himself against Magnus, wheezing pants into his mouth as they kissed. He could feel the hot pressure further increasing, augmented by the sweaty friction of Magnus’ abdomen and his damp lips that pressed pleasure points to his jaw, his chin and throat.

Now that they were both completely naked, it made things all the more raw and real and Alec wasn’t going to waste it. He was going to expose Magnus from the inside as well.

“Where’s the…” Alec trailed off, his voice gruff and eyes providing a foggy sight as he tried to get a grip, leaning backwards.

Amongst a little din of frustration, there was a potent scent of sugar before Alec was abruptly whacked with blocks of weight on his shoulder and he peered down at the objects on the bed where they landed next to him, retrieving his stele. “Feeling impatient, are we?”

“Shut up,” Magnus said, not unkindly and squirmed under the bulk of Alec’s body on top of him, his eyes rapidly closing tight like he was holding himself back. “Your-fault.”

It was only when Alec had Magnus’ legs sprawled away from each other, extending the tense stretch of his adductor muscles that he realised Magnus was already wet. He cast an accusatory glare at Magnus who simply stared with hollow dark depths and bawdily released a hyperbolic moan, one that hit every carnal note, an impossible amalgam of reedy and guttural.

Thank the angel that Alec had activated his stamina rune because he would have definitely come hard from that raw sound alone.

“You really couldn’t wait,” Alec said forlornly, raking his eyes over the lube that was already copiously coating Magnus’ hole, the fluid staining the sheets beneath them. There was a rumbling feeling deep within him that thrummed his nerves into overdrive, something he inculpated on the rune but there was also a hint- a lick of _proprietorial_?

Like something primal, a beast that wore Alec’s skin that needed to fuck Magnus so fiercely, to contaminate him with him. Alec wanted to reach deep, deeper than anyone had ever been, wanted to caress and love all those concealed parts to Magnus, make them his own.

 _To make you mine and only mine_.

 _You’re mine_.

“Don’t look so wistful,” said Magnus impatiently, the heels of his feet digging into the hollows of Alec’s back as he anchored him closer with his legs. “You can be angry later, scold me about how I’ve been such a _bad, bad boy_ but right now I _need_ you to fuck me.”

It was like an arrow, one that Alec determined to reach its target only for it to fall short at every attempt. Perhaps there was only so much he could do with those fingers of his, butchered to mutilation, unable to really feel what he was touching because the nerves had dimmed, like twilight.

So Alec didn’t know how to methodically enter that goal inside of Magnus, not when he fought back so earnestly, razing all his endeavours into ashes that blew with the wind’s course, intangible and dismissive.

_Take him._

_Take me_.

 _Take me_.

Alec was going to fuck him into complete oblivion, have Magnus gasping and writhing and crying, have him lose control and look at him with those golden eyes of his, _demondemondemon_.

He felt the fall and rise of his chest, the pounding of his heart having a fit behind his ribcage as he sensed for the tube of lube, not daring to snap his line of gaze from Magnus’ eyes. But Magnus swatted his hand away with a raucous _snap_ of his fingers and Alec was biting down hard on his bottom lip as the abrupt sheen of cold, viscid fluid lubricated his cock completely. It was brusquely magicked on, pearly droplets nestled into his pubic hair and some lube smeared on his thighs but that was good, thought Alec. It meant that Magnus really was losing control, no matter how much of a front he put on so perhaps with this, he could just rip it all off.

But there was a smidge of hesitancy as Alec slowly lined himself up, phantom whispers of virtue that breached his ears, wrapping all around him like cement, solidifying him to stuttering movements.

Did Magnus not trust him after all? Was one mistake all it would take to break the trust they had together? Or perhaps- could they really rescind something that was never there?

_crackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrack-_

Something was abrading within him, shattering with glass like fragility, leaving him marooned.

_Put it back together_

_again_

_again_

_again_

_again._

“Oh Alexander, you’re hopeless.”

The bittersweet aroma of burnt sugar ruptured the air and Alec’s back met the mattress with a huff, Magnus straddling his muscled corded thighs. Magnus’ hair lost the battle against humidity, ebony locks damp against his brown skin but his eyes were still brown. Still a mask that Alec wasn’t permitted to see past. He wanted another chance to make it all better, needed it.

“Magnus, you’re beautiful.”

But Alec’s statement was drowned out as Magnus elevated his position, submerging Alec’s cockhead in him in rotating motions to ease the stretch. The feeling of Magnus all around him, his hot flesh adapting to his shape made Alec knock his head further back into the pillows as he whimpered. No matter how many times they did this, Alec didn’t think he could ever get entirely used to it- that it wouldn’t be able to incite that thrilling pleasure; it was ludicrous to think otherwise.

With the aid of the stamina rune that sent a constant jet of invigoration through his bloodstream, it seemed as though even angelic power couldn’t wholly quell Magnus’ sensuality.

 _Demons aren’t angels_.

Alec knew that.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” Magnus drawled out, a lingering moan lacing his words as he gradually engulfed Alec inch by inch. “…In me- god Alexander.”

His fingers were trembling as they wrapped around Magnus’ hips, moulding into the shadows of bruises that Alec had already imprinted from earlier and he held the warlock there. “So goddamn tight. Fucking fuck, fuck.”

A trickle of giggles draped over moans left Magnus who shook under the weight of holding himself up while he was being stretched. “Do not- make me, _mhmm_. Laugh, right now.”

“Fine.”

And Alec seized Magnus’ wayward hips, painting fresh bruises against the brown skin as he vigorously _thrust_ upwards, burying himself hilt deep in Magnus. It wrenched an agonizing gasp from Magnus whose hands found solace planted on Alec’s chest, his back curved like a right bracket while he tried to collect himself, and flit back to reality.

The mixture of encompassing heat, tightness and Magnus was like a peephole into heaven, because god knew this was a celestial experience. Shadowhunters may not know what happened in the afterlife but Alec thought he unearthed it here.

He watched as Magnus inhaled and exhaled, his dick hard once again and the way his brown eyes were dipped into a bright varnish, as if there was an intermittent light behind them. The sight made Alec hitch his breath as the prospect of Magnus relinquishing control became closer and closer, no longer a thing of impossibilities.

 _Trust me_.

“You’re a,” breathed Magnus, worrying his bottom lip as he whistled out a whine, “menace, Alexander.”

“Yeah,” Alec said for no particular reason but to voice himself as an active participant. He couldn’t really formulate a coherent sentence at the moment anyway, only audibly pant like he’d been sprinting and following one of his shadowhunter training regimes.

A moment passed before anything else happened, the both of recollecting themselves and Magnus took it upon himself to grind his hips experimentally, the lube daubing Alec’s thighs making for a slicker ride than usual. Magnus tilted his head back, craning the lissom column of his neck littered with blossoming patches of roses and accentuating the curve of his Adam’s apple, presenting a purely licentious visual.

Alec wanted to reach out and spread his fingers across the expanse of his throat, feel the dip of movement as he breathed and capture it like breathing was palpable. When his mind diluted its lust-haze state, Alec focussed on the way Magnus ground on him, _used_ him to seek out pleasure.

“ _Oh_!” Magnus keened, tinny and raw as his pupils blew out like black lights. “Yes, there. Do it there.”

With great difficulty, Alec shifted on the bed and lightly reciprocated Magnus’ movements, hitting his prostate and tearing reedy moans from his throat, watching the way his chest moved in accordance to the expansion and deflation of his lungs. The stamina rune was a little hum of power that relayed its current strength, signalling to Alec that he was sure to last for hours on end if Magnus wanted to placidly grind on him like this but he didn’t want that, not now at least.

Sure, Alec yearned to milk Magnus dry, nice and slowly like cold butter on cold bread but he also wanted to pound into him, hard and dirty. To catch him off guard and make him reveal his demonic nature, make him feel the safely vulnerable.

 _Trust me_.

Alec swallowed against the erotic sight and lightly slapped Magnus’ ass, saying, “you gonna pick up the pace? Fuck yourself on me, Magnus. Hard.”

 _Use me and take me and trust me_.

 _I’m all yours_.

Magnus grinned at Alec, cheeks flushed bright and breathing quickly but his smile was a danger in itself, like a Cheshire cat who knew everything. He leant back eyes coming to a close as he heaved himself up, dragging the skin of Alec’s cock with him, feeling it pull at his rim before he hauled himself down, a hissing inhale erupting from his mouth. The movements were repeated at increasing intervals, Magnus’ voice rising in pitch and volume, obsequiously loud and vocal. And Alec was only somewhat better, his moans getting wedged in his throat as the mass of Magnus plummeted onto him and sent stimulating shockwaves through his veins.

Although while they both shared scared pleasure, Alec felt frustration prick at his skin as he considered the situation. At the current moment, Magnus operated the pace in which they were fucking, guided Alec’s cock where he wanted it, glamoured himself because _he was in control_.

Alec was the plinth while Magnus was the statue.

The necklaces created cacophony as they clanged together, moving up and down along with their owner who took no notice of them as he concentrated on his own pleasure, his cock bopping and leaking beads of precome.

“Alexander- Alec, it feels good _. So_ good.”

 _Then let it all go_.

_I’m here._

_I’ve always been here_.

Alec was desperate and furious. “Magnus, please.”

At that, Magnus quickened his pace, the necklaces sounding like splintering glass and his moaning like a persistent song he never wanted to stop singing. But it wasn’t exactly that that Alec begged for. Not that.

“Please,” Alec pleaded as he pushed upwards, his cock enveloped in a wet, scintillating heat. “Show me everything. I want to see it.”

A hint of confusion lined Magnus’ brows as his vivid brown eyes peered down at Alec, gasps being stolen from him left, right and centre. “What was that? _Ahh_! What’s wrong?”

But how could Alec tell him? Instead, Alec just slotted his grip back on Magnus’ black-and-blue hips and shoved him down with his weight so he was on his back, their positions switched. Faintly, Alec heard the choke of surprise, but dismissed it while he pushed his cock back into Magnus’ hole, gritting his teeth when it sucked him in like he belonged there. As if it missed him.

Like something had electric shocked him, Alec bore his gaze to Magnus, an indecipherable noise leaving him when he caught sight of that peak of demonic gold outline the now slitted pupil of his right eye. When the look connected, Magnus hurriedly closed his eyes and brought his hands up to his face, shielding himself from the world.

“No,” rasped Alec, reaching out and gripping Magnus’ wrists. _Don’t hide. Not from me._ “I want to see.”

There was a light crackling rupture in the air, like someone had physically shredded through dimensions, razing particles in their wake but Alec could smell something bittersweet, such a painful familiar perfume.

Dejectedly, he released his hold on Magnus’ hands; drawing his cock out from his hole until the tip hung onto the rim, stretching the thin erogenous skin before heaving it back in. He observed Magnus continuing to shelter his face, his rings sure to leave indents in cheeks as he moaned in response to Alec’s movements, a muffling of whimpers.

Something freighted like contrite tore at Alec’s insides like the sharpest blade, disembowelling him while he fucked into Magnus, thrusting deep and fast and so painfully hard, he wondered whether neither of them had snapped yet. But perhaps he had already shattered, his actions on repeat like a broken record while Magnus screened himself.

Maybe there was no going back now.

 _He’s a demon_.

“Magnus, I’m sorry.” Alec was frantic now, his stamina rune being the only power gearing his movements. “Please. Please, look at me.”

“O-one moment, darling. _Oh._ ” Magnus gasped out, the smoky, sweet scent emanating from him like incense, as his hands remained splayed across his face like a cage, hiding something perilous.

Alec didn’t think so, he thought of it like a guarded display in a museum and that Magnus was protecting something pricelessly precious. _Himself_.

Bed posts shrieking, the slap of sweaty skin on more skin and the high-pitched cries of clangouring necklaces reverberated throughout the room, the concoction of sounds smacking against the walls and harassing Alec’s ears stridently. Perspiration rolled down Magnus’ forehead; inhabiting the hollow of his throat that Alec wanted to latch his mouth onto and bite through, grind the epidermis between his teeth and taste blood.

_He has black red demon blood._

                  _It’s poison._

_It’s him._

                  “Oh _Magnus_ ,” Alec crooned, buckets of unmitigated emotion dousing his tone as he drove himself harder and faster into Magnus, keening in the wet heat encircling him.

The knot of heat deep within Alec was getting impossibly tighter with every thrust, amplifying his pleasure into reaching the borderline of transcendental planes. He could feel it coming, like an impending tsunami, nature at its work, never mind the artificial aid of a stamina rune.

Fuck sacrilege, Magnus was _his_ rune.

                  But not yet, Alec begged silently as he revelled in Magnus’ choked gasps, his lilting moans gagged by his own palms. Not yet, not now.

                  “Magnus, I love you- love you. Every single part of you. Everything. F-fuck! Please, let me see you.”

                  With every word like a syllable of surging energy blessing Alec’s muscles, he persisted with his assault into Magnus’ wet hole with mounting fervency, consecutive thrusts holding more vigour than the last and the blinding pleasure inflicting his cock feeling fucking surreal. He wanted to get deeper into Magnus, so very fucking deep where no one had been.

                  _Let me in_.

                  “Alexander!” screeched Magnus, his forearms taking his hands place on his face as he squeezed them tighter around himself, blocking out all light from his eyes. “T-too much, _oh god_! Ah, fuck- I can’t take it, _can’t_.”

                  The sweet perfume was getting stronger in potency, the bed threatening to break but Alec relented despite his stamina rune’s power wavering like a broken traffic light.

_Redredred._

                  Magnus was screaming, his voice reedy. “Alec- please…Oh, _oh_ , I can’t.”

                  _Then don’t_.

                  _Oh_.

                  Without halting, Alec leant his body further down, Magnus’ legs thrown over his shoulders as his cock breached greater depths into him. The new position made Magnus scream out a litany of curses, his breathing hoarse and thick and whiny like music to Alec’s ears. He could smell that burnt sugar as if it were stagnant at the back of his mouth, sating his taste buds and Alec just shuddered.

                  “Magnus, it’s okay,” Alec promised, words tumbling from him as he plunged his cock in and out of his boyfriend. “I’m here. You don’t need to, not by yourself anymore.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

In the next second, everything cracked. The world had split and poured out its insides for the lucky ones to catch but Alec didn’t need any of it, mindless of the way the world past through hands like how water slipped through fingers, the only world Alec wanted was Magnus.

                  Magnus’ arms had fallen to the mattress, his body shaking as Alec continued to vigorously fuck into him but he stared at Alec, golden eyes brimming with such wild emotion, finally fucking _free_.

                  “Ale-Alec, I-“

                  “Shush, it’s okay,” Alec said kindly, staring right back into his naked eyes with the same reflected feelings. “You’re beautiful.”

                  It was then when it finally all made sense, that all the asymmetric puzzle pieces had somehow found a way to mould into each other despite themselves. The fear that Alec had felt when Magnus had arrived, unannounced and authentically himself with demon written all over him, it hadn’t been due to his eyes showcasing what he could do, how much power and control he had, one snap and total destruction.

                  _No_. Alec was scared because of what Magnus _was_ doing. Magnus was relaying that he trusted Alec, totally unbidden and honest. And it was a new sort of responsibility that Alec didn’t know; unlike the bonds he had with his siblings or with comrades as Head of the Institute.

This kind of trust was new yet ageless, existing throughout time as easily as seconds went by and it had struck him hard, stronger than a fist to his cheek or blade to his lungs- it was something that annexed his entire being. _He_ could take it now.

 _Demons are evil_.

And Alec understood that, agreed with it because _so were angels_.

Magnus’ eyes couldn’t be mimicked in the form of a portrait, there existed no synthetic hue that encompassed his colour because it wasn’t just yellow or gold or green, they were a fucking light in the dark that couldn’t be seen and Alec was jaded. At least up until this point because right now, as they shared body heat and soft words and gasps, he could see them, _see_ Magnus.

                  And that was God at its peak.

                  “Al-Alex _ander_! Love you, love you _ohhh_.”

                  “Love you Magnus. So. Fucking. Much.”

                  White heat spread like a forest fire, unfurling that tight knot of pleasure that spilled into Magnus, Alec’s cock deep within him as he came on Magnus’ name on his lips. The stamina rune fading into nothing as a bone-deep tiredness curled around his joints, Alec’s body stuttering as it fell half on top of Magnus and the other half on the bed. Come splattered Magnus’ abdomen in pearly streaks as he came for the second time that night, his lungs clutching for much needed respite. And though he was so godforsaken tired, he turned to look at Alec with a luminous golden stare, raw and dewy.

                  His ringed fingers reached for Alec’s hand wedged between their bodies. “Thank you.”

                  Alec didn’t reply straight away, using the silence to regain a rhythmic breathing pattern and stare into those yellow eyes, slitted with pitch-black. He pondered on the tenor of Magnus’ voice, beyond the gravelly pitch and quiet resonance, searching and reaching further than what was on the semblance. There was an irrefutable undertone of vulnerability, a raw edge that spoke volumes and tore deeply into Alec, lodging itself as a permanent feat of his anatomy.

                  _Finally mine_.

                  “Yeah. I love you, Magnus.”

                  “I love you too, Alexander.”

                  _Finally ours_.

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveShadowhunters 
> 
> this is the first time i've written a full-fledged sex scene and surprisingly it was kind of fun? i think because i like putting feelings into things- writing downright smut is not my forte, probably, lol. 
> 
> also this was inspired by my cat. she has amber eyes and one night i went into my bedroom and screamed bloody murder because there she was, just sitting on my bed, and all i could see were her eyes. if you have a cat, you know what i'm talking about when you see your cat's eyes in the dark like fuck that shit is scary ;0 but then obviously this kind of grew into this and well yup. 
> 
> twitter- @neeashking 
> 
> thanks for reading!! see you :)


End file.
